battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Missile Crisis
Missile Crisis is a map featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It pits the European Union against the People's Liberation Army. Description "EU intelligence believes Chinese forces are planning a hostile missile launch from a Silo located in a snowy ravine, in northwestern mainland China. EU forces are moving in to seize control of the silo. The Chinese are heavily fortified behind a huge gate that the EU must attack and open before their tanks can be brought forward." Conquest The Conquest variant of Missile Crisis has the EU assaulting a Chinese held base. This is the only map the BK-1990 can be found on and has the EU fighting hard to get control of the base. Equipment Bases 1: EU Base The EU Base is located at the southwest corner of the map and is the EU's uncapturable starting base. The EU start out light with two Eagle MTVs and one Leopard 2A5. Their base also contains two Medical Crates and one Ammo Crate. 2: The Gate The closest point to the EU Base is The Gate. The flag can only be accessed by infantry from the EU side, but the PLA can bring up their armor to better defend it. The point spawns an FAV under Chinese control, but once the EU take it, it will spawn another Leopard and Eagle MTV. The gate itself can be opened through a button in a bunker on the northern wall near an Ammo Crate. A Medical Crate is also on the northern wall's side, while two Ammo Crates and Medical Crates are on the other side with the flag. Players will spawn in the bunkers along the walls of The Gate. 3: The Warehouse The Warehouse is the second line of defense for the PLA. It does not spawn any vehicles for either team, but it has a number of emplacements in key locations including a Type 85 HMG and a QLZ-87 near the flag along with two sets of resupply crates nearby, while two bunkers to the south contain two Type 85 HMGs and a QLZ-87 and a medical crate. A building to the southwest has another Type 85 HMG with two resupply crates, and a Medical crate can be found near another warehouse north of it. Players will spawn near the flag among the shipping crates. 4: The Factory The Factory is the third line of defense for the PLA and has the bulk of their emplacements in the area. It spawns an FAV under PLA control or an Eagle MTV under the EU's control. The area has a Type 85 HMG right near the flag, and another next to a warehouse to the south with resupply crates behind it. A QLZ-87 resides on the other side of the road from the warehouse. Two bunkers overlook the point and have three Type 85 HMGs in them and resupply crates next to the northern bunker. Players will spawn near the bunkers and The Factory. 5: The Silo The Silo is the fourth line of defense for the PLA. It spawns a Type 98 and FAV in front of the blown out door to the area where the flag is, right next to a Chinese ICBM. Another FAV spawns on the other side of The Silo, but no vehicles will spawn here under EU control. Although the flag's area can only be accessed on foot, there is an underpass for vehicles to the south. Players will spawn within The Silo and in the underpass. 6: PLA Base The PLA Base is the last line of defense for the PLA. It spawns an FAV and a BK-1990 along with two Medical Crates, one Ammo Crate, and two Repair Stations. The base will spawn no vehicles for the EU if they manage to capture it before any other flag as it is typically the last to get captured or where the Chinese will be beaten back to. Players will spawn among the vehicles. Capture the Flag Missile Crisis's Capture the Flag variant takes place in the valley between The Factory and The Warehouse, omitting much of the map from play. Equipment Bases 1: PLA Base The PLA's flag is located near The Factory's flag in Conquest, behind some shipping crates. The PLA have a BMD-3, two FAVs and a Civilian Truck to attack the EU and defend their flag with. Players will spawn on their half of the map, up to their second FAV near the middle of the map on the west side. 2: EU Base The EU's flag is located halfway between The Warehouse and The Gate control points, near a ruined building and warehouse. The EU have a Combat Vehicle 90, two Eagle MTVs, and a Civilian Truck at their disposal. Players will spawn on their half of the map up to the second Eagle MTV on the east side of the map. Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat